Mi Respuesta
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Koushirou es un chico que siempre trata de encontrar de manera lógica la solución a cualquier problema que se le aparece en el camino. ¿Pero qué es lo que hará ahora que el acertijo se encuentra en sí mismo?


(febrero de 2002): ¡Hola! Este fic es para CieloCriss, quien participó en el concurso de Loca Imaginación. ¡Gracias por participar y por tus e-mails! Espero que les guste. Es mi primer drama, así que por favor, déjenme un comentario. ¡Gracias!****

**Mi Respuesta**

_Por. Lara Hernández_

¡Maldito aparato! Juro que cuando ahorre un poco voy a tirar esta chatarra infernal por la ventana y me voy a comprar una computadora que en verdad funcione, que no se congele y no le de por borrar mis archivos...aunque creo que eso solo será en los primeros meses ya que después comenzará a fallar, tendré que pagar en técnicos o actualizar el software lo que implicará más dinero para las compañías...creo que es un círculo vicioso para nosotros, las personas comunes y corrientes que no entendemos el lenguaje marciano que nos exige la tecnología, a pesar de estar en el año 2022.

Sin embargo, conozco a una persona que siempre ha logrado descifrar este asunto e incluso lo disfruta. No le intimidan las computadoras, programas y otros cachivaches similares, al contrario, los domina con tal seguridad que nosotros los comunes nos asombramos. Son otros asuntos los que lo intimidan, lo que le hacen perder piso...los que lo llevaron a mí hace varios años, cuando tenía 11 años.

¿Quién soy yo? Mi edad o sexo no importa. Soy una persona que debe tener los pies en la tierra para acompañar a las personas en su viaje a través de su interior de forma objetiva, pero con el suficiente idealismo para brindar a estas personas la esperanza de que sus problemas tienen solución. Conozco mis limitaciones, y son ellas las que me ayudan a vencer las de los demás. Soy terapeuta.

Pero volviendo al tema, esta persona llegó a mi una tarde de mayo. Hacía mucho calor y recuerdo que tenía las ventanas abiertas y contemplaba el paisaje urbano. En eso, se abrió la puerta y entró...era un chico de 11 años, como dije anteriormente, bajito, con el cabello rojizo y unos ojos negros que brillaban de curiosidad mientras examinaba cada centímetro del consultorio. 

- "¿Qué tal?"- lo saludé mientras le daba la mano. Él la tomó un poco inseguro

- "Buenas tardes"- susurró. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo.

- "Siéntate Koushiro"- le dije mientras le ofrecía un asiento. El chico se sentó y miró nervioso a su alrededor.

- "¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar el edificio?"

- "No...yo vivo cerca de aquí"

- "¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando?"

- "Desde que tenía como 6 años...creo que estaba en preescolar"

- "Muy bien...¿En qué te puedo servir?"- el chico me miró a los ojos por un segundo para luego desviar la mirada y murmurar.

- "Vengo por la escuela..."

- "¿Por qué?"

- "No son las calificaciones"- se apresuró a decir- "Es que...el director dice que soy raro..."

- "Tú no pareces un chico raro Koushiro..."

- "Me puede decir Izzy"- dijo sonriendo por primera vez

- "Está bien, Izzy, no creo que seas raro. ¿Por qué piensa eso el director?"

- "Porque no me gusta jugar en el patio...porque casi nunca hablo...y porque prefiero estar con la computadora"

- "Ya veo..."

- "Pero es que así soy yo...pero no lo entienden..."

- "¿Y qué opinas tú?"

- "¿De qué?"

- "¿Crees que eres "raro"?"

- "Este...creo que sí"- dijo con tristeza- "Pero no sé por qué"

- "¿Y no te gustaría averiguarlo?"- intentaba atraer su atención por el tratamiento. Izzy me miró a los ojos intensamente.

- "Por supuesto..."

- "Bueno, creo que entonces vamos por buen camino..."

---------------------------------

- "¿Qué cuentas hoy Izzy?"- le pregunté en nuestra quinta sesión.

- "Nada...estuve trabajando toda la semana"

- "¿Qué clase de trabajo?"

- "Un programa...sirve para decodificar..."

- "Dime una cosa, ¿desde cuando te gustan las computadoras?"- el chico se quedó pensativo y luego contestó.

- "Desde siempre"

- "¿Y por qué te gustan?"

- "Son interesantes, puedes encontrar mucha información en ellas y generar conocimiento nuevo"

- "Me sorprende que un chico de 11 años esté tan interesado en el conocimiento, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?"

- "Cosas..."

- "¿Qué clase de cosas?"

- "Pues...de todo, de matemáticas, de física, de astronomía..."

- "¿Te gusta la astronomía? Yo tengo un telescopio y me encanta ver los planetas. Me encantaría ver como es la vida en otros mundos"- Izzy se puso rojo al escuchar ese comentario y aguantó la risa.

- "Sí...otros mundos"

--------------------------------

- "No hemos hablado de tus padres"- era la décima sesión.

- "Este yo..."

- "Si no estás seguro podemos dejarlo para después"

- "No es eso...es que...yo soy adoptado"- dijo de corrido y sin quitar la mirada del suelo. Yo ya sabía eso por que había hablado con la madre de Izzy anteriormente, pero quería saber si el chico lo sabía. Guardé silencio.

- "...mis papás...se murieron cuando era bebé...y entonces los Izumi me adoptaron"

- "¿Desde cuando sabes eso?"

- "Desde que tenía como 7 años"

- "¿Te lo dijeron tus padres?"

- "No...yo los escuché hablar...ellos me lo dijeron cuando tenía 10...hace muy poco"

- "¿Qué te parece?"

- "Pues creo que tenían sus razones...es difícil...supongo que ellos..."

- "No supongas Izzy...dime que sientes de todo eso"

- "Yo...yo..."- Izzy tenía la mirada fija al suelo y no parecía querer quitarla en un buen rato- " A mí...me dió...miedo"- la última palabra la dijo en un suspiro.

- "¿Perdón?"

- "¡Tenía miedo!"- intentó aguantar las lágrimas. El me había dicho anteriormente que odiaba llorar.

- "Si necesitas llorar Izzy, hazlo"

- "Yo..."- dijo entre sollozos, el llanto estaba a punto de salir como un volcán- "Yo...tenía miedo...de que me no me quisieran"

- "Oh Izzy..."

- "Porque...ellos...tenían otro bebé...y se murió...y luego llegué yo...y yo quiero ser tan bueno como su otro bebé...para que me quieran igual"- dijo en un tono más aniñado de lo normal, parecía que regresaba a los 7 años, cuando había descubierto la verdad.

- "Izzy...tú no tienes por qué ser como el primer hijo de los Izumi, tú eres único. No debes probar nada"

- "Es que...ellos no son mis papás...y yo tenía miedo de que me regresaran...de que no fuera bueno...por eso me portaba bien...yo...yo me asustaba cuando papá me regañaba por hacer travesuras..."

- "¿Qué clase de travesuras?"

- "Yo...una vez..."- volvió a desviar la mirada- "...una vez me embarré de lodo en el jardín...y mamá me miró enojada...la ropa era nueva..."

GUardó silencio unos segundos

- "...y entonces dijo "Kei no era tan sucio"...y me llevó a bañar..."

- "¿Quién es Kei?"

- "El otro bebé"

- "¿Cuántos años tenías tú?"

- "Yo tenía 3...la misma edad que Kei...Kei era un niño muy bien portado...mamá nunca lo ha vuelto a mencionar enfrente de mí...creo que dijo eso sin querer...pero yo entonces pensé que tenía que ser tan bueno como Kei"

- "Un momento Izzy...¿tú sabías de Kei?"

- "Yo pensaba que era un niño que vivía cerca...y que se portaba bien...y que a mamá le gustaba más que a mí...y yo quería que mamita me quisiera...fue hasta hace poco que descubrí quién era Kei en verdad"

- "¿Y luego descubriste lo de tu adopción?"

- "Sí...y me dió miedo...porque...¿y si me cambiaban por Kei? Entonces decidí ser el niño más bueno del mundo. No me portaba mal, no me ensuciaba, no lloraba..."- se limpió las lágrimas- "Y soy muy inteligente...y mamá está orgullosa de mí...al igual que papá"

Silencio

- "Papá me regaló una computadora cuando tenía 7...y entonces me encantó...he probado tantas cosas en ella...he buscado tanto..."

- "¿Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar, qué buscas?"

- "De dónde vienen las cosas...por que quería saber quién era yo, y de dónde venía...eso me dijo Tento"

- "¿Quién es Tento?"- Izzy se puso rojo y nervioso.

- "Un amigo...yo tengo amigos"

- "¿De dónde conoces a Tento?"

Izzy guardó unos segundos

- "Del campamento...al igual que otros chicos...yo era el más listo...y usaba la computadora..."

- "Veo que tienes que reafirmar constantemente tu inteligencia"

- "¡Es que es lo único que tengo! No soy fuerte...ni ágil...ni popular...y los niños dicen que son raro"

- "Excepto tus amigos..."

- "Sí...pero a veces temía que no me quisieran...por eso debía ser útil"

- "¿En qué sentido?"

- "En uno"- y ya no comentó nada más. Preferí no presionarlo.

- "Volviendo a la computadora, ¿qué buscas ahora?"

- "Yo...no sé...ya sé de dónde vengo...pero no sé a dónde voy..."- dudó unos segundos

- "Continúa Izzy"

- "Quiero saber...¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer aquí? Porque por algo sobreviví al accidente"

- "¿Cuál accidente?"

- "En el que murieron mis papás...yo estoy vivo...yo tengo que hacer algo...ya he hecho algo..."- dijo pensativo

- "¿Pero...?"

- "Pero creo que no todo...¡No sé para que sirvo! ¡De que sirve mi inteligencia! ¡Soy raro!"

- "Tú no eres raro Izzy...eres diferente...y eso te hace un chico especial"

--------------------------

- "¿Cómo estás Izzy?"

- "Bien...saqué 10 en matemáticas"- dijo sin mirarme. Era la sesión número 20 e Izzy aún no me miraba con confianza.

- "Dime algo Izzy, ¿por qué no me miras?"- la pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa y me miró apenado.

- "Es que..."- desvió de nuevo la mirada.

- "Ahí está de nuevo, ¿por qué lo haces?"

- "Es que...no puedo..."

- "¿Qué es lo que no puedes?"

- "Mirar a la gente...mucho tiempo...me siento mal"

- "¿Y por qué crees que no?"

- "No lo sé"

- "¿Sabías que los ojos son la ventana del alma?"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Eso quiere decir, que la mejor forma de conocer a una persona, es a través de su mirada"

- "Entonces...¿quiere decir que yo no quiero conocer a los demás?"

- "No lo sé...¿qué piensas tú?"

- "Yo creo...creo que sí...no quiero conocer gente...porque me rechazaría"

- "Izzy..."

- "Tengo miedo de que otra gente no me quiera y descubra que en verdad no soy tan bueno o inteligente...como mis papás...y entonces me rechacen"

- "Tú no estás fingiendo Izzy, si eres inteligente es porque naciste así...y tienes un gran corazón. No debes temer a la gente. Tus padres te quieren muchísimo, eres una bendición para ellos. Sé que ellos mismos te lo han dicho"

- "Sí..."

- "¿Qué hay de tus amigos?"

- "Ellos también me quieren"

- "¿Los miras a los ojos?"

- "No...creo que no quiero que vean quién soy en verdad, por aquello de la ventana del alma..."

- "Yo creo que el "verdadero" Izzy es un chico muy agradable, no tienes por qué temer...¿qué es lo que haces cuando estás con ellos para no mirarlos a los ojos?"  
- "Estoy en la computadora...no quito los ojos del monitos...a veces, incluso no los oigo"

- "¿Qué piensas de eso?"

- "QUe...la computadora es mi refugio...que ella no me va a hacer daño...que a ella SÍ puedo conocerla y no me va a rechazar...que a ella SÍ puedo controlarla para que me acepte...no como a los demás"

- "Pero la computadora no es una persona Izzy, y las personas necesitan convivir con otras personas"

- "Yo..."

- "¿Por qué no intentas una cosa? A partir de hoy, trata de ver a tus amigos a los ojos, y trata de escucharlos y de hacerte escuchar"

- "No es tan fácil..."

- "Poco a poco...ya verás que lograrás algo..."

------------------

- "¿Cómo va la tarea?"- le pregunté en la siguiente sesión.

- "Bien...me dijeron que si estaba enfermo"

- "Supongo que es porque no están acostumbrados a que te comportes así...pero, ¿cómo te sentiste?"

- "Me sentí...bien...vi que ellos se ponen contentos cuando están conmigo. Y que mis papás me quieren...pero no sé por qué...."

- "Creo que lo más importante es que aprendas a quererte a tí mismo"

-----------------------

Trabajé con Izzy unos meses más...enfocándome más que nada a su autoestima. Con el tiempo aprendió que era un chico valioso y que no necesitaba escudarse en la computadora. Que así como hay gente que lo rechazaría, hay mucha gente que lo aprecia y que también tienen inseguridades y problemas como él, por lo que no era tan raro como pensaba. En ese tiempo me enseñó algo de computación y realmente tenía talento. Creo que desde entonces se interesa en la computadora más que nada para satisfacer su curiosidad nata y no como un refugio. Estaba a punto de ingresar a la Secundaria cuando lo dí de alta.

- "Bueno Koushiro, creo que hasta aquí llegamos. Recuerda que a los problemas hay que hacerles frente y que no debes ocultar quién eres"

- "Gracias..."- dijo sonrojándose. Había progresado mucho en los últimos meses, pero él siempre sería un chico introvertido...esa era su naturaleza. 

- "¿Algo más?"

- "Creo que nunca respondí a la pregunta de cuál es mi razón para estar en este mundo"

- "Aún eres joven, con el tiempo la responderás..."

---------------------------

Han pasado 20 años desde entonces. Supe por su madre que en la Secundaria no tuvo muchas dificultades y que incluso hizo más amigos. Después perdí el contacto....Maldito aparato, creo que hoy no va a funcionar. 

_Apagué la computadora con frustración y salí del consultorio para irme a casa. Revisé mi buzón para ver si ya habían llegado las cuentas de ese mes. Sólo encontré un sobre amarillo cerrado y sin remitente. Por poco lo tiro a la basura, pero creo que mi propia curiosidad pudo más que mi paranoia por lo que lo abrí. _

_En su interior encontré una fotografía que parecía reciente. En ella aparecía un hombre con el cabello rojizo sosteniendo en sus brazos a un niño de aproximadamente 5 ó 6 años de edad de cabello castaño y con los mismos ojos del hombre. Dí vuelta a la foto y leí el mensaje escrito en ella..._

**_Te presento a Mik: Mi respuesta._**__

FIN 


End file.
